bounty hunter: liberator
by 3rd wheel
Summary: The second book to the bounty hunter series. Hiccup has been hiding for five years in the americas while in the archipelago Hopeless has become a slave prison camp can Hiccup liberate the ones he loves after loosing everything ( i dont own DREAMWORKS rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello my lovely people here is the eagerly awaited **_

_**Bounty hunter: hunting **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**5 years **_

It's been five years since the people of the archipelago received that letter and since then there world has become hell.

Taxes raised if you don't pay you go to the Hopeless mine. A place where Snotlout dumps all his prisoners. If you were born a Hiccup you went there. Speaking of which.

Sand. Sand for miles around as far as the eye can see a black speck in the distance reveals a thriving fishing town. Here they have it all pubs alcohol, fish. This is where we find Hiccup walking through the streets.

Lots of 'morn'in Sheriff' and he would nod at them.

Over the years he had built a reputation saving people from thugs and clearing up a huge amount of crime so when the sheriff died people begged him to take the job. After some persuasion he accepted and now crime was non-existent. Well in the denser area's on the outskirts he was still working, so that's why we join him walking towards a run down pub.

He open's the saloon doors to reveal a scene of chaos alcohol on the floor, tables up turned, food covering the walls. Everyone stopped to stare at the new stranger. He had brown boots, blue trousers a black jacket and a black cloak with a yellow out line though at the bottom it was warn and torn through years of traveling through the desert, Pinned to it was a shining Sheriff's badge, covering his face was a mask it resembled a skull only it had one 'socket' to see through at the mouth were a bunch of sticking out wires and at the corners were two pointed teeth reach the lower jaw bone.

Some of the men were easily intimidated by his appearance alone. One of the men stood up.

"You're not welcome here sheriff" he spat the last word

The man looked over to him he then walked over to the only part of the wall not covered in food stains. This wall was covered in thousands of wanted posters.

"Nearly every man is wanted in this pub" he took down a piece of paper and glanced at it "Drago bludvist origin archipelago wanted by Snotlout jorgenson reward for his return $50,000" he continued reading "So you see I would be careful because one day you could find yourself waking up in a Hopeless cell" he said threateningly

"Stupid Vikings" muttered Drago

"Well Mr. bludvist we have something in common do you remember an island called berk?" now everyone was listening properly eager to see Drago punch this man.

"Yes what about it?" asked Drago slowly advancing on the man

"Do you remember a boy called Hiccup?" asked the man

"The now most wanted man alive?" asked Drago surprised

"Is that what they're calling me now?" asked the stranger

Immediately everyone in the pub stood up revolvers at the ready to capture this man who could easily have enough money on his head to pay off their debts.

"and all I wanted was a drink" muttered hiccup readying his sword and shotgun.

In Hopeless mine

Stoick swung his pick axe up, down, up, down a few gems fell down and he chucked them into the wheel barrow. Under Hopeless there had been the discovery of a large gem deposit and so because Snotlout needed somewhere to put his prisoners he built the prison right on top of the deposit and made the prisoners mine for gems so he could become richer.

Fishlegs was to his right and Gobber his left they were mining one of the walls which is basically what you do to survive depending on how many gem's you collected then that's how much food you got at the end of the day.

He missed Hiccup. If maybe he showed how proud he was properly then maybe this wouldn't be happening.

"What do you reckon Hiccup is doing now?" asked Fishlegs

"Living a care free life" answered Gobber

Oh how wrong they were

Hiccup looked around at the body's he'd managed to knock down but eventually the inevitable happened and they finally had him bound up with rope and were taking him and the people he'd knocked out to the sheriff's office. Though the thought hadn't crossed their minds what about the fact that he was the sheriff but half of them were very drunk and the over half were very stupid.

So that's when the nasty shock happened of a certain night fury knocking them to the ground and untying him. He locked them all in cells and called for the guards. When the knock at the door came Hiccup shooed away Toothless and opened the door the guards faces were priceless when they saw all the men in the cell's and a beat up Hiccup they immediately asked if he was all right but he just waved them off and told them to take these men to their rightful prisons and they could share half the reward for all of them between them so that was easily $25,000 each.

When they took the men away Hiccup pulled out a sketch he'd done many years ago of his family he stroked his thumb over his wife's smiling face as a single tear rolled down his face he wiped it away. He had made a decision. He walked down to the docks and onto Consciences ship. When he got on deck he saw Conscience standing there looking confused at his bruises and cuts.

"What happened to you?"

"Never mind that I've been thinking time to put the plan into action"

Conscience froze.

_-Flashback 4 years earlier-_

_They were sitting in there hotel room just talking then Hiccup asked _

"_Should we go back?" Conscience thought about this on the one side there was the fact that his father and two friends were still there on the other was the fact that he was the most wanted man alive. _

"_Give it a few years build yourself a reputation get some money then return" he said _

"_But they know my face" he said _

_That was a very good point "well I hear that there's a new mine being built and that's where all there prisoners go so if we could break in there then liberate them that's easily an army to take back the archipelago_" he said

"_You make it sound easy!" said Hiccup_

"_Well everything sounds easier when you say it" _

_-End flashback- _

"Are you sure Hiccup?" he asked

"positive"


	2. revenge is served cold or hot or tepid

_**AN: SORRRY! Please don't kill me but I had writers block and the terrible fat bastard lazy disease please review just once to save me from this fanfiction threatening disease **_

_**Bounty hunter: liberator **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Purposely captured **_

4 days later **(SpongeBob French narrator guy)**

Hiccup was nervous. I mean it's not every day that your laying a trail of black powder out of a mansion that belongs to the people who killed your kids. But the irony was he was about to kill them in the exact same way they killed his kids.

Let me explain

Earlier

Hiccup took one last swig of his ale before heading to his room. He had rented a room in the tavern it was right next to his target the twins had built a huge ass manner on an island not too far from here so it was the perfect place to stage operations.

He opened the door to the bar room there were two chairs one table and two beds. Conscience was looking over a map spread out on the table. On the map was a layout of a building on the top it read 'ruff 'n' tuff manner layout'.

"So what can you see?" asked Conscience

"I only got a good look of it but I'd say 15 minute patrols guard dogs. You?" said Hiccup

"Well I'd say no patrols on the inside ruff's room is on one side and tuff's is on the other I'd say that infiltration should be easy it's getting them that should be hard because I think they may have set traps and knowing ruff 'n' tuff they'll be explosive traps" stated Conscience

"You think you can get a ship there?"

"Well not to the exact shore but they have a fountain in there central floor-"

"Not the time to be admiring there designs" Hiccup interrupted

"-And there are drawings of two pipes here on the diagram. One draws sea water in and sends it through a very clever filter system. Similar to a berserker drawings, I'd guess that they stole the idea. The second pipe is one that pumps the water out of the fountain"

"I'd never fit through that pipe!" said Hiccup

Conscience lifted up a canister of black liquid

"Not you. There was a recent discovery of this strange black liquid they have no idea what it is all they know is it's flammable we poor it into the filter system set it alight bam you have a distraction so what happens after that?"

"The twins will probably have a supply of explosives we find it I lay a trail of black powder and" Hiccup plunged a knife straight into the centre of the map "we light it"

1 hour later at nut manner

Nobody saw a boat approaching the island

Nobody saw it go round the back of nut manner

Nobody saw the boat stop conveniently right next to the filter pipe

Nobody saw two men and one dragon pour a strange black liquid into the pipe

Nobody saw one of the men drop his cigar into the now black filter

Everybody saw the fire inside the mansion

Everybody saw the explosion in the garden

The plan had worked even better than they could of hoped apparently there was a leak in the pipe that conveniently hung from the roof of the 2nd explosive storage so when a single drop of ignited oil fell onto a barrel of black powder-

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! **

The very earth of the island shuddered and the mountain on the other side of the island fell into the sea but that was the least of their problems the second storage was built underneath the garden of the manner and because the second storage was coated with a 1 meter layer of concrete the explosion was kind of contained but cracks had appeared over time so the occasional zigzag line of fire was erupting from the garden then it collapsed the entire garden collapsed in on itself and some even fell into the sea.

That was slightly problematic for Hiccup, conscience and Toothless. The rocks were falling directly above them. Hiccup jumped into the sea while Conscience steered the boat away theyonly just made it out of the falling debris.

"That was a close one eh Hiccup…Hiccup?...HICCUP!" yelled Conscience

He looked at the cliffs, and there Hiccup was slowly climbing up the cliff face.

5 minutes later

Hiccup had finally made it to the collapsed garden he was still 10 meter's below the actual island surface but the garden had collapsed in such a way that it had created some sort of ramp which Hiccup climbed. When he reached the top he had a quick look but then ducked down the back porch door was open and standing there was the twins with some guards who were scribbling stuff down. The twins were clearly impressed with the little show typical dosen.t matter how much damage there is the twins would always be happy.

Hiccup got out and snuck in around the side he found a side door and walked in the entire building was made of marble so everything was white, well I say everything there were the occasional pock mark on the floor.

He started looking for anything suspicious, he soon came across a giant metal door like a safe door but there was a little hatch he opened up and looked inside. There were the explosives, he tried opening the door but it didn't budge he checked it all over and found a key hole.

He then went looking for a key and soon found the balcony that the twins were standing on. He slowly crept up to the nearest guard and covered his mouth and sliced his neck and then dragged him round the corner. They didn't notice he then did that with the rest of the guards until it was the twins left still standing admiring the view.

He snuck up until he was right behind them then whispered "I found you" then he bashed their heads together. He searched them and found the key he then dragged them back to the door he slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He dragged the bodies in and laid them on the gun powder he then grabbed two kegs stabbed one and started laying the trail.

So here we are Hiccup was nervous. I mean it's not every day that your laying a trail of black powder out of a mansion that belongs to the people who killed your kids. But the irony was he was about to kill them in the exact same way they killed his kids.

He then looked up at the mansion. What a waste for people like tis he then lit the trail and walked over to the nearest tree then rested against it and waited for the fireworks to happen.

_**AN: So hope you enjoyed and remember**_ _** I had writers block and the terrible fat bastard lazy disease please review just once to save me from this fanfiction threatening disease. **_

_**See ya!**_


	3. welcome to Hopless mine

_**AN: Sup my new system of updating is I update this every Sunday because of school **_

_**Bounty hunter: liberator **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Facing the music in Hopeless mine **_

He was being led down a corridor by at least 28 guards 14 in front of him and 14 behind they had the highest security for him seeing as he was capable of so much. They reached the end of the passage and the sun shined down onto a court yard there was a dirt ramp in front of him to enter it and in this yard there were people he recognised a horn rang out across the yard all the prisoners immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up towards the ramp there were gasps of surprise when they saw him.

He felt his hands being untied and he sensed the guard about to kick him down, he spun around and grabbed the guards leg then he flipped him over his shoulder and the guard rolled down the ramp there were a few chuckles but they were all smirking. He then felt himself get kicked down the ramp. When he reached the bottom he began to stand up until he was kicked hard he felt the air leave him and he fell to the ground again he looked up to the guard and gasped in surprise

It was… Snotlout

"How dare you do that to your master slave!" he said

"I will never bow to you Snotlout you killed my wife I will work until my last breath so you can hide behind as many people as you want I have a select set of skills, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you" Hiccup said with hate and rage

"Big words for a Hiccup" he said with disbelief but Hiccup could see the fear and discomfort in his eyes.

And with that they walked away. Hiccup stood up and looked around he was in a rock and stone eating court with people sitting at tables he soon spotted who he was looking for Stoick the vast, Gobber the belch and Fishlegs were sitting at a table waving to him. As he walked towards them he got many cheers and claps on the back. He sat down in between Gobber and Fishlegs and opposite Stoick.

"Hiccup what are you doing here?" asked Stoick

"I'm here to liberate everyone I'm here to start a revolution"

"Hiccup, lad where have ya been all this time?!" asked Gobber

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Come on you can't have gone that far" said fishlegs

"Fine I've been in the America's"

They all burst out laughing

"the land that does not exist good one Hiccup seriously!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! **

A horn rang out around the court yard and everyone got up and started walking towards a hole in the wall each person grabbing a pickaxe which was handed to them.

"Remember the more you mine the more you eat!" shouted a guard

They walked into a giant cavern it was enormous about the size of berk and the walls were covered in gems and jewels.

"Follow me" Hiccup said

"Hiccup we've been here longer then you we know where to go" said Stoick

"Trust me" and off he went to a little cave that bent to the left so you couldn't see what was down there. When they arrived they saw Hiccup tapping one of the walls.

"Hiccup what are you-" Gobber didn't get to finish that sentence

A whispering death burst through the wall but instead of attacking it just hovered there then it opened its mouth and deposited gems straight into the wheel barrow filling it around half way. It then dove back into the wall.

"So now we can talk why is everyone happy to see me surly they should be pissed at me"

"And they were until the news came in of you blowing up nut manner thus killing ruff 'n' tuff"

"Well it was much easier than I expected" said Hiccup

"But none of us could do that stuck in here"

"Obliviously not"

"MY SLAVES" Was shouted from outside they walked out to see Snotlout shouting at them "IF YOU CAN BEAT HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD IKN A FIST FIGHT HEN YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO MINE FOR A YEAR!"

All eyes turned to look at Hiccup

"I challenge Hiccup horrendous Haddock the third" and forwardcame drago bludvist


	4. The resitance

_**AN: Sooooooooooooooooo yeah um here's what happened no one reviewed so I was like 'well no reviews longer update' then the bomb called life happened I got it started once the first paragraph then my mind was like 'fffuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccck this' so here we are updates will take longer if there are no reviews but not as long as that BUT HOWEVER THERE WILL NOT BE ANY UPDATES UNTIL JANUARY 2015 THANK YOU GOODBYE**_

_**Liberator **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Fight**_

Drago charged straight at Hiccup fists flying, Hiccup jumped up bounced off his head and landed on the other side. Drago stumbled and fell, he got back up and they started pacing around the edge of the arena.

Drago charged again hiccup jumped and grabbed his head and wrenched it backwards knocking him over he then grabbed his hand and tossed him 2 meters away. After a moment he came charging back Hiccup spun around and swung his leg, his foot connected with the side of his face.

He fell over and didn't move.

"Anyone else?" he asked looking around he saw shock and scared faces and angry ones from Drago's gang. No one had beaten Drago yet not even Stoick, eventually everyone went back to mining. Hiccup got off of the unconscious Drago and he was put in the infirmary, as he was about to enter the whispering deaths area a hand blocked him he looked up to see Camacazi.

"I will happily fight you later thank you very much" he said

"No it's nothing like that just follow me okay" she said walking away her golden hoop ear ring swinging as she walked.

"So what is it you want?" he asked as they entered a second cavern that was clearly some sort of production area as the whirring and pounding of machines was coming from all around prisoners were walking around them or slamming hammers onto bigger gems so they could be processed. Giant metal buckets were suspended above on chains slowly moving along a line there were catwalks with guards walking along occasionally looking over the side.

"Well I was sent here 16 months ago with the others because I was building a rebel army which is what I presume you're here for" she said

"Maybe" he replied "And what do you mean 'others'"

She didn't reply as they walked behind what looked like a giant bucket with liquid gold in it they climbed through various pipes and valves until finally reaching a hole in the wall they climbed through into a smaller cave/passageway they walked along for five minutes until reaching an opening.

Inside was a medium sized cavern with a hole at the top in the centre was a fire pit along the edges were wheel barrows filled with jewels and separate caves with shields above them some having 'Toilets' or 'Mining' scratched into them, there was another bigger wall with words in chalk readin 'Days of resistance' and there was a tally chart underneath there were a lot of them and were soon in danger of over flowing to the next wall, there were also around 6 dozen people there including but not limited to: Ian the insane, Cain the crazy, Matt the mutton head and Stoick the vast.

Everyone looked up at the two, nearly everyone cheered. Nearly

"What's he doing here!" shouted someone from the back

The crowd parted to reveal Ian the insane and his gang all looking at Hiccup with pure hatred.

"Hi Ian still happy and smiley as usual I see"

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN LOOK AT ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" He all but screamed

Hiccup looked confused "Okay Ian tell me, what did I do?"

"YOU KILLED MY FARTHER!"

That's when the room became incredibly awkward

"Well how was I supposed to know that your farther couldn't swim!" he said calmly

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! PEOPLE SAW YOU KICK HIM OFF THE SIDE OF THAT BOAT AND THEY ALL SAW THE WHISPERING DEATH THAT SWALLOWED HIM!" he shouted

"if you want to blame me fine but don't blame a dragon CORKSCREW!" he shouted the last bit there was a few vibrations the out through the wall came the whispering death.

Ian was silent for all but a second quickly looking over the dragon.

"THATY'S THE VERY DRAGON THAT DID IT!" He screamed pointing at it' head where one of its head horns was missing

"Bull shit corkscrew did you eat a man falling off the side of the ship around five years ago?" asked Hiccup

After a few moments the dragon guiltily nodded

Silence

"Awkward" said Camacazi out of the corner of her mouth

The dragon then slowly flapped its way over to Ian and regurgitated onto his head Dagurs helmet before quickly flapping over to hiccup and hiding behind it. Ian turned and slowly walked into a separate cave with the words quarters scribbled on to a shield hanging above it.

It was silent for about five minutes until finally hiccup asked "Are any of these walls a cliff face on the outside?"

Camacazi nodded and started walking towards the wall behind her, Hiccup quickly walked over and the dragon followed then he told the dragon to dig through it, it took a second for the daylight to come through, Hiccup smiled and grabbed a pouch in his prosthetic leg and reached into it and pulled out a strange dust **(because I want you to have some influence in this story you can let it be whatever colour you want!)** he chucked it into the air and instead of being blown away by the wind it slowly started floating away. After about ten minutes where people had decided to go back and do their own thing it floated back into his hand.

He got up quickly and walked away from the hole. "Everyone stay away from that hole!" He shouted everyone did so and waited after five minutes a sloshing sound could be heard slowly getting louder as if something big was moving through the water.

That's when the wall exploded.


End file.
